Lovers and Captains
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Hancock accidentally met Eustass Kidd on her way to stop Straw Hats from a suicide mission. While Hancock clearly was after Luffy, she could only wonder who Kidd was after. LuNa, KiNa, LaNa. Twisted Plot one shot.


**Lovers and Captains**

**Summary: Hancock was on her way to stop Luffy from a suicide mission and accidentally met Eustass Kidd who was also in similar pursue. Hancock learned the dramatic way about the one this metallic captain was after. Twisted plot.**

Hancock looked at the wide vast ocean in front of her as her ship carried on amidst the early morning mist. The way the cool wind touched her face pleased her. She always loved it. She deserved it. Wasn't she the prettiest girl in the world? When the thought about this came into her mind, she sighed disappointedly. What use there was to be able to charm almost every man but not the one she truly love? But then again, his immune to her charm was what attracted her passionately to Monkey D Luffy, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates. Oh, well, it's only fair that nobody could have everything in this world just yet. Slowly, Hancock turned her head lazily around to watch the rising sun on the east. Her eyes went slightly wider as she noticed a ship coming.

It was just a tiny black spec as it rode the wave at the horizon. It got bigger as it approached Kuja Pirates' ship in a surprisingly high speed. Some of her crews moved toward the left deck to overcome whatever they had to, while their leader stayed on her spot trying to look cool as she supposed to be.

"Hancock-sama, I think that's one of the worse generation!" Said Marguarita in alarm, one hand held her bow the other pulled the arrow.

"Which one?" Hancock asked while her eyes still glued on the approaching ship.

"That supernova man! That guy with red hair."

The answer came in crystal clear view as Hancock's eyes finally caught the jolly roger of the pirate flag. It was Kidd Pirates.

And as the Kidd Pirates' ship was almost side by side with her ship, she noticed how the men were all heavily armed yet still managed to look dumb. Or it was just her personal opinion. All men looked dumb for her, except Luffy of course, even though the others might have different idea about that.

"Shichibukai Hancock! Queen of Amazon Lily!" Exclaimed a man with thick fur coat. Of all the odd attire this man wearing, it wasn't the reptilian printed pant, the wide leather belt or the metal arm which disturbed Hancock the most. It was his smug grin. The edge of his coat swept through the wooden dock as he walked on those heavy black boots. The other men made way for him; clearly he was the leader. His blazing red hair and the google on his head faintly reminded her to a particular wanted poster. Ah, so this is the infamous captain Eusstass Kidd. Cruel man, just another bastard, she thought.

"And why would you be here? Not to swoon over my beauty I hope. I hardly have time for that." She said giving her best conceited-yet-cute look. 80 % of the men made an 'Aaaah' voice almost in harmony. Too bad the captain was in the 20 %.

"Just like the rumor says, then. You do have catching look! Heh, these good for nothing bastards must have never seen anyone of your beauty." Said Kidd casually as several metal objects flew around and banged the men's head hard enough to knock some sense into them. It worked for the majority of the men. Some just stayed on their silly drooling pose.

"Anyway, I hate courteous talk, so I'll just get to the point. What the hell are you, a shicibukai, doing sailing towards this direction?" Asked Kidd. Now he already dropped his grin which he had been wearing before. His eyes glinted with accusation. Hancock got tensed when she heard this. This fact was quickly noticed by Killer, Kidd's first mate who bent slightly toward him and whispered something. Still with serious expression, Kidd nodded to hear whatever Killer had told him.

It displeased Hancock. She had sailed on maximum speed to get to Pintao Island without attracting any attention. Now it seemed her effort was useless. She had to distract this brazen young supernova so that he could not see her true intention. But how? If she was to be engaged to a fight, she might miss Luffy who would leave the port by noon. Once he leave for that Yonko, she could not do a thing to save him. It was clear as the day that the Straw Hats weren't strong enough to stand to this particular Yonko. And there's no way Hancock would leave his future husband dead before their wedding. So she had to play it coy.

"What's it to you?"

To her surprise, Kidd answered right to the point. He's not that stupid then.

"You do look gorgeous but I guess you're not bright enough, so I'll just spit it out right away; you are not to harm them in any way. At least not before I'm finished with my business. I don't care about that shitty stupid captain, but you marine dog cannot harm them without my permission!" He said all the while demonstrating his metal left arm's strength by crushing a metal bar slowly.

She had to treat this cautiously. Kidd was, however, notorious for his cruelty with high civilian casualties along his track. Hancock must stop Luffy in time, and a fight with this cold blooded and metal brained moron of a captain could stop her in her track rather than Luffy's. Not to mention that in all her rush, she wasn't prepared enough to fight head to head with a supernova. But again, why did he sound like he's trying to protect the Straw Hats?

"I don't intend to bring any harm upon the Straw Hats." Claimed Hancock cautiously. She had to be cautious with this man. He might look like the brawn type who beat first asked later, but his track record proved otherwise, and it would be reckless to judge a person simply by look.

"What do you intend to do?" Asked Kidd not believing her.

"Why don't you tell me first of yours?"

"I'm a gentleman. Lady's first."

Damn it, she cursed in her head. Despite his retarded look, this Eustass Kidd was shrewd.

"Let's just say this has to do with something personal." She finally said pouting, a blush escaped on her cheeks, earned another 'Aaah' voice from the enchanted men. Kidd laughed heartily as he noticed this.

"Ha Ha! Just like me, eh? Though I can't see which of those crappy bastards could be –Auch!" Unfortunately he had to stop as Killer punched him hard on the shoulder, the blonde clearly displeased by his captain's stupid mouth. Hancock found this to be interesting. She grinned evilly thinking how any of the female crews of Straw Hats could capture the attention of this cruel captain.

"We warn you, Hancock, should you show any sign to harm the Straw Hats, we wouldn't be hesitated to attack you." Said a muscular man with metal mask in the captain's stead, as the said captain was too busy looking irritated while nursing his hurt shoulder, apparently the first mate had punched it harder than he intended to.

"Deal. I will do the same to you guys." Answered Hancock coolly, a bit hesitated whether to give her charm once again. She sighed and gave up to her inner devil before kissing the men goodbye and turning to get inside. Again, 80 % of the men had their eyes changed into heart shaped pink something and drooling like the idiots that Hancock believed they're. She walked into her personal cabin enjoying the cocky captain's curses towards his trashy crews.

Then again, Hancock might look super cool about this whole thing, but none of her crews needed to wonder about her worry. Without any command, the all female crews sailed in top speed toward Pintao Island. Less than 150 yards to their left, Kidd Pirate's crews were doing the same with their ship. Except that while the chain of command was directed in calm and clear attitude by the Kuja Pirates, the Kidd Pirates had their own way between the curses and laughter and other noises the Kuja crews dared not to guess.

After an hour of silent race, they finally spotted a tiny spot that was Thousand Sunny. Both captains rushed toward the deck to have a better view through their own monocular.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cursed Kidd loudly as he looked through his monocular. Now their ships were so close, not more than 6 yards in between so it was audible to the Kuja Pirates.

"What is it?" Asked Killer.

"That damned Trafalgar Law! He f*ckin' dares to be so close to her! Get away from _my _doll face, you marine scum!" He said clutching the monocular so hard Killer feared he'd lose his brand new monocular.

Killer merely sighed at his captain's childish retort. Not that he didn't have any suspicion regarding the death doctor being curiously so close to the Straw Hat navigator. To be honest, Trafalgar Law had more chance to be close to Miss Nami rather than Kidd himself. He however, possessed that smooth talk ability which usually attracted girls easily. Not to mention he's a doctor. Chicks just loved that. Killer turned to see Kidd and wonder what might attract girls to his captain. Other than fear, that was. There was time when Kidd was notorious for his action towards the girls whose towns were raided by them. He used to ask them whether he was their type. They of course answered in positive out of fear and be his plaything. Some who were brave enough to spit into his face had worse fate.

That happened less and less every time until Kidd met with Miss Nami of Straw Hat Pirate and he stopped doing it. The way they met was such a silly happening which wasn't rare by New World standard. Because of a clash with a certain underworld lord, she was separated from her crews. Undefended and vulnerable, she was the personification of a newborn kitten. In that condition, she met the Kidd Pirate and took refuge under their wing by seducing the captain.

She made him believed that he was the most attractive man on earth. The fact that she was no less attractive –really, she was candy for the eyes! –was the cherry on top. Somehow she turned the table by gradually showed him of her real character. By careful consideration, Nami revealed to Kidd about her greed and about her manipulative nature. Just as Killer believed she had planned, those qualities she possessed charmed Kidd even more.

How she did that was beyond Killer's wildest guess. Nami tricked them to take her back to her crews. Opposite to general belief about Cat Burglar Nami, she didn't steal anything from them. It was smart, considering their present condition wasn't fit enough to wage a war against the Kidd Pirates. Yet at the end of the day, it was clear that she had stolen something even more precious, something that the Kidd Pirates thought never existed.

She stole Eustass Kidd's heart.

Now his captain nearly bending over backward for his 'doll face'. And ever since, the Kidd Pirates soon found themselves teasing their captain endlessly about being mad over a burglar woman. Punishment for the teasing was hard, yes it was, but it was totally worth the pain. Oh the fun, even Killer could not resist it.

"OI! NAMI!" Kidd's yell waken Killer from his musing. Killer looked forward and realized how close they were now to Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hat Pirates must had noticed them since they all gathered at the side of their ship to have better view of the Kidd Pirates, not to mention the Kuja Pirate was not far behind.

"Kidd! How are you?" Nami greeted happily yet casually. Killer was impressed by how well she carried herself. Was that an act? Or she merely was being honest? It was the same girl who seduced men to get what she wanted. By her side was an irritated looking Black Leg, the cook of Straw Hat; Sanji. On her other side was Trafalgar Law, grinning smugly. By his side, grinning even wider, was Straw Hat captain himself; Monkey D Luffy.

"Yo Kidd! I never thought you would bother to bid us good luck!" Greeted Luffy merrily.

"You stupid rubber man! I'm not here for you."

"Hee? Then what are you –Hey! That's Hancock and she brings meat!" And with that Luffy rushed to the other end of the ship to talk to Hancock who was holding a tray containing a large chunk of roasted meat. The rest of the people just watched him with sweat dropped.

"But I never thought that Eusstass Kidd would really bother himself coming all the way here. Don't tell me you are this Yonko's supporter?" Asked Trafalgar Law with his infamous grin. The brim of his hat dropped a shade of shadow on his eyes, made him looked grim despite the grin. He looked so comfortable and natural standing so close to Kidd's doll face. By god, Kidd hated him.

"Shut it, Law! I'm here to recruit a crew!" Blurted Kidd. By his side Killer poked his own temple with his palm. His captain was so impossible sometimes.

"HUH YUM AHOO MFU EEF!" Yelled Luffy with mouth full of food. His right hand was holding a half eaten chunk of food and beside him was already Hancock holding another dish. Noticing that no one understood what he said, he made a big effort and swallowed it down.

"Nah, you cannot do it, Kidd! I'm not giving out my nakama!" He said firmly.

"He's right. We're heading to defeat a Yonko and you should not bother us." Said Roronoa Zoro. Killer swore that sword wielder was fast asleep like a log before, but now he's already standing with folded arm on his front.

"I don't care." Said Kidd waving his right hand. Suddenly a heavy looking iron chest flew in the air toward him. Kidd caught it and opened it, revealing a large sum of jewelries and golden coins. With another wave of his hand, a necklace of gold and huge red ruby flew toward the Thousand Sunny and stopped right in front of Nami. Nami, who already had her eyes turned into berry sign since Kidd revealed the treasures inside the chest, was now on the verge of drooling at the sight of shining necklace. Kidd chuckled happily as he noticed how great the mere sight of it affected her.

"Come now, Nami! I'll have you have the whole chest! Come join me and leave them in their suicide mission!"

"WHAT?" Cried Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and even Hancock, in unison.

"You can't do that! My nakama would not yield to that kind of demand!" retorted Luffy in anger.

"So you'd rather have them die?" Kidd retorted back. Luffy startled to hear this. Hancock had told him the same, but her concern was for him, he could see that, but when Kidd told him about his nakama well being…

"Well, if you really want to die that bad, I don't give a damn. But Nami should not be involved!" Kidd continued. At the mention of Nami's name, all eyes went to Nami who had already put the necklace on. The sight put a smile on Kidd.

"He he, as I had imagined, you look good with it. It once was owned by a queen. It fits you, doll face."

"What? O right, I'll take the necklace but I won't join you!" She said sweetly, making several poses to admire the necklace.

"Doll face, don't make me drag you here! You're coming with me!" A big vein had already popped on his temple when Kidd finally lost his cool and spitting threat. He was never one with enough patience. Even Killer as his first mate never believing in his negotiating skill in the first place. The way he usually did it was threats. They did well with that, so Killer simply never complaint. The Straw Hats though, weren't impressed by this. A clinked metal warned Killer of Roronoa Zoro's readiness. The Blackleg had already readying his legs, that huge android thing held high his metal arms and Nico Robin finally rose from her seat and put down her book. The captain himself, Killer noticed, had pushed his straw hat further down until the brim coveed half of his eyes. He then walked towards the navigator and stood in front of her, as if trying to cover her from Kidd's prying eyes.

"She's our nakama and she's not coming with you!" Luffy said firmly, crossing his arms. He wasn't the only one being protective though, as Zoro walked forward too, just a bit of his katana blade was visible above its sheath.

"And it's not like we're dumb enough to challenge a yonko without any preparation behind."

"And don't you dare luring our beloved Nami-san to join your crew, you don't deserve her!" Added Sanji blowing smoke from his mouth.

The tense grew thick as no one spoke. Annoyed, Kidd bore a hole to Luffy's face with his look, regretting that look couldn't kill. Kidd realized he could not do a thing with violence to these bastards, at least not while his doll face around.

"But to have you coming here, Kidd, it's really sweet!" Cried Nami cheerfully, simply oblivious to the tension or merely ignored it. She suddenly ran towards the Kidd Pirates, giving a knowing look to her partner in crime Robin who in turn just sighed and smiled as she crossed her hands on her chest. The surprise of her sudden move grew even larger after a bridge made of tens of holding hands helped her got into Kidd's ship. She stopped once she reached Kidd. Confidently, as if without any care in the world, she casually pecked a kiss on Kidd's cheek.

Sanji dropped tears. Zoro had his jaw dropped. So did the rest of Straw Hats minus Robin and Luffy. Even Robin couldn't keep her cool and had her mouth slightly opened as her eyes were wider. Hancock made a face at the bold navigator. She quickly glanced toward Luffy, curious as to how her love would react. To her surprise, he didn't share the same expression as his crews.

Luffy had a huge frown and pouted deep. The shadow of his hat's brim made a somber effect on him, especially after he slowly narrowed his eyes to glare at Kidd and Nami. Hancock followed his gaze and found Kidd arguing with Nami about coming with him.

It was an innocent affectionate kiss. Hancock could tell that the kiss wasn't intended to lovers and cannot be associated to flirts or seductions. It's more like a girl kissing her brother after one special surprise gift. But for someone like Cat Burglar Nami, it couldn't be that simple. Hancock knew a con woman when she saw one. Nami was clearly one, as clear as the day. For some reason Hancock didn't like it. Nami could charm the man she herself couldn't, and the fact that Luffy was living on the same ship as her was just unnerving. She could easily kiss a rival captain, what could she do to her own captain? Unless.. Unless she had something up her sleeve. Smart girl.

"Don't get too full of yourself, woman." Kidd growled, eyeing her cautiously. No matter how stupid people might think he was, he wasn't. He knew she got something else in her mind.

"Well, I'm a little hurt that you have so little faith in us." She said pretending, giving him a cute pouting face. Sanji dropped with a massive nosebleed, making Chopper ran to aid him. She knew how to play her card. Kidd gulped hard. If he was to win this, he must not get distracted. Damn doll face.

"A yonko is not someone you can take lightly. No matter what there's still pretty good chance you'll lose your life and –"

"I hate it that you must come here. If only you didn't come, I can go without the slightest hesitation. I think it's goodbye." Nami said sadly, turning her head ever so slightly as a sign of regret. Slowly, through the bridge of arms, she walked back towards her crew.

"But doll face, you'll surely die…"

"If some kind of miracle happens, Kidd," She said as the arms vanished into hundreds of sakura petals, "that against all odds we make it out alive, I'm looking forward for a special date with you." Nami said that between all the petals around her. Her smile was genuine and so serene it created such a magical sight with the sakura and all. Kidd again gulped hard. He knew it was some sort of game for her. But that along with other common sense had been thrown outside the window.

Hancock watched all this in awe. The parting was so sad. She couldn't bear to say such a thing to Luffy. Damn, those two beat her to her own dramatic plea. She should be the one in Kidd's place, trying to stop Luffy from going.

"Luffy, my love, you should not go!" She wailed, but compared to what Kidd had done before, she sounded so weak and unconvincing. Sanji was the only one who gave her a real respond.

"I must, Hancock." Said Luffy confidently and smiled brightly.

"But we're going to be married and –"

"I'm not going to marry you, Hancock."

"But I can't li—" Again she was interrupted as Kidd jumped onto Thousand Sunny deck, surprising everyone. Annoyed, he walked straight to Nami, who put on an unreadable expression.

"So you promise to be my girlfriend once you come out alive from this?" He asked. Sanji screamed and turned his head as disagreement though almost unrecognizable, as he was so weak from previous blood lost.

"She didn't say such a thing, Kidd." Exclaimed Luffy with a curiously dark tone. Kidd spared him only a quick glance and focused his attention back to Nami.

"Will you be my girlfriend once this all over and you still alive?"

"You are so nice to me, Kidd. I want to know you more. Too bad there's a huge obstacle and…" She trailed off looking sad, answered his question vaguely. Her crews said not a thing, noticing how out of character she was. Luffy was the only one looking uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Then I'll go with you!" Exclaimed Kidd, earning unison of 'what'.

Usopp and Chopper almost cheered in happiness. This particular yonko was strong, no doubt about that, and a strong addition to the team would make it better, so they were grateful. But Luffy stepped forward with determination on his face.

"We will come out alive and winners. Nami, you don't have to –"

Luffy stopped on his track because he was too distracted by Nami sudden movement. She wrapped her arms around Kidd's torso in happiness and buried her face on his sculpted chest. Kidd grinned victoriously at this. He knew he could get whatever he wanted. All he needed to do was to make sure nothing happen to his doll face, screw the other Straw Hats. With them gone, she had no more reason to be away from him.

"Are you sure Nami?" Asked Luffy lowly.

"Yes, I am." Came Nami's muffled answer from Kidd's chest.

Hancock saw it all in shock. This brazen man! He got the girl, maybe she could try the same with Luffy.

"Luffy-sama, will you marry me if I help you fight this Yonko?" She asked sweetly.

"Thanks, Hancock. But I'm not going to marry you." He said and abruptly turned to walk inside. There was something off with him, Hancock could sense it. It made her sad, also with the fact that she could do nothing to stop him. Even the one armed captain pirate managed a deal, but she couldn't. With a sad look, she got back to her ship, wishing the best for Luffy.

oOo

Nami was checking some supplies in the storage room when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. She sensed his presence but said nothing and kept on with her job. It was silent save for the sound of her pen scratching notes of the supply.

"Nice job." Said Trafalgar Law. A nefarious smile on his face.

"Not that hard. You're the one who started it. I knew it was you who informed Kidd about this whole thing."

"Well, we do need more helping hands. I expected it would be the Empress, but Eustass Kidd was even better. Thanks to you." Said Law with a dark chuckle.

"I have many chance of practice, with Sanji onboard." Claimed Nami still writing, humbly confessing about her men manipulating nature.

"So easily you manipulate men." Said Law more to himself. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and it annoyed Nami.

"What's your point?" She asked, finally tore her eyes from her notes. Law chuckled gleefully that he finally got her attention.

"Nothing. I'm simply impressed by how well you managed to steal three supernova captains' hearts. Knowingly and unknowingly."

"Three?" Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was this man babbling about? She was about to demand clearance when she felt his lips on hers. She froze on her place. Her heart skipped a beat. Anyway, before her mind could command her body to do anything, she felt him drew back and 'popped' he disappeared, replaced by a potato, leaving her wondering what that was all about.

Three captains? She asked herself. She knew about Eustass Kidd –it was clear as the day –and noticed her own captain Monkey D Luffy's affection. The third one though, she had just learned it. In a surprisingly nice way.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, I like –love Nami. She's gorgeous and not the lovy dovy kind of girl. She's realistic. I just can't decide which couple I like the best. I like LuNa, it seemed so natural and sweet. LaNa is very interesting and surprising. KiNa sounds so wild and dark. I love 'em all. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
